


Sweat

by TreeofStars



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeofStars/pseuds/TreeofStars
Summary: Adama, Roslin, and sweat. 330 words.





	Sweat

She hovered above him, her breathing slowly returning to normal. Her face was slick, beads of sweat forming at her hairline. A few of them dropped onto his face. 

"Frak, Bill. It's hot." 

"Yes, it is." He ran a hand through her hair, damp with sweat. 

"How long til they fix the air unit?" 

"Not sure. Got a team working on it." He kissed her upper lip, catching a drop of sweat before it fell. 

"Well, I need to shower." 

"No." He gripped her tighter around her waist. 

"Bill. Let me up." 

"No. I like you like this. I've never seen you sweat." 

She frowned. 'Well, I have, and it's not something I enjoy." 

"Why?" 

"I...I don't know. It’s uncomfortable." 

"Feel us, Laura. How wet our bodies are. We did this." 

"I remember. I was here." 

"Indulge me." 

She narrowed her eyes at him. “You have a kink for sweat?" 

He laughed. “No. but it's a rarity for us now." 

"True," she conceded, kissing his forehead. "Hmm. salty." 

Bill laughed. "I miss messy sex." 

"And how much 'neat' sex have you had in space?" 

"Not much, to be honest." 

"Well, if you don't mind sharing your rack with a sweaty woman, it's fine by me." 

"Good." he patted her bottom. "Now get up." 

"Wha-" 

"I'll be right back." 

She shook her head, watching him disappear into the head. True to his word, he returned moments later with a glass of water and a damp cloth. 

Laura took the glass and drank as he got back into bed. Taking the glass and placing it on the shelf behind him, Bill instructed her to lie down. 

She did as he asked, watching him as he ran the cool cloth over her forehead, down her arms, and across her belly. "Better?" 

She nodded, taking the cloth from him as she pulled him down for a kiss. "Let's not get me too clean." 

He laughed into her mouth, tossing the cloth to the floor.


End file.
